


What He Wanted

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry didn't see it coming.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	What He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Written for Rare HP Bingo, square B2 - Millicent/Harry. Also written for the following Starrnobella prompt: Pebble. Boundary. Rain clouds. "You said I was all you needed, but I was never what you wanted" and therefore dedicated to the lovely muse. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to Starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"We're over, Harry." 

The words took him by surprise. When Millicent had asked him to meet her by the edge of the Black Lake, he had obliged, expecting his girlfriend to have a surprise picnic or something else. Not for her to be standing there, looking uncomfortable. Nor did he expect her to end things with him.

After a few moments, he croaked out, "What?" 

Millicent looked at her feet, kicking a small pebble. After a few moments, she exhaled loudly and looked at Harry. "We're just not working out."

"Millie, if this is about Ron, I know he'll come around," Harry said, looking at her pleasingly. 

A clap of thunder sounded out and Harry looked up, seeing rain clouds roll in. A good reflection of his mood, he thought sourly. 

"It's not about Ron," Millicent said. "I don't care that your best friend doesn't like me. I'm used to people not liking me."

"Millie," Harry began, but she cut him off.

“Harry, listen, it’s not that I don’t love you, Merlin knows that I do,” Millicent muttered. “We don’t have healthy boundaries in place, Harry. You call me whenever you want, and I try to give you my time, but I hate being torn between my friends and you. And I’m sure you’re feeling the same.” 

Harry felt the truth to her words. It was hard sometimes, having to choose between spending time with Millie and his Gryffindor friends. Hermione was accepting of it, but for everyone else, the divide was still hard to get past some days. 

“I can’t change your mind, can I?” Harry asked, looking at her hopefully.

Millicent shook her head. “I’m sorry, Harry, but we’re done.”

Another clap of thunder sounded out. Rain began to fall. 

“Millicent,” he muttered, reaching for her as she passed. 

She pulled away slightly. “You said I was all you needed, but I was never what you wanted.” She made her way back to the castle, leaving Harry to ponder her words.


End file.
